Numerous educational computer programs have been written over the years with varing degrees of usefulness. The chief drawback of previous programs is that unless the student posseses an inquisitive mind he or she soon becomes bored with answering the questions the computer asks and the learning process stops. What is needed is a system where group participition can be employed and the peer preesure will keep all students interested in the learning process. Even though the students using the computer game can be pre grouped according to ability a handicaping system must be employed to keep the slower students from always losing and thereby becoming discouraged.